Diário do bebê Potter
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Aos nove meses de gravidez, Lílian resolve relatar em um diário uma de suas brigas com Tiago e suas conseqüências. Claro que seu marido vai ajudar com os detalhes. 2º lugar no VI challenge JL do fórum aliança 3 vassouras.
1. Um diário e uma história

**Diário do Bebê Potter**

N/A: Os nomes das personagens permanecem como na tradução, Lílian e Tiago; eventualmente aparecerá o nome Lily, considerado como apelido. O texto em itálico representa a narrativa do ponto de vista de Lílian, em negrito e itálico, de Tiago. O diário do bebê

**Potter I – UM DIÁRIO E UMA HISTÓRIA:**

Lílian Potter sentou-se à escrivaninha naquela manhã de julho com dificuldade. Sua barriga atrapalhava os movimentos e esses já nove meses de gestação num dos verões mais quentes já visto, principalmente por alguém grávida, pareciam intermináveis.

Retirou uma pena do tinteiro e passou a observar o pequeno caderno aberto diante de si. Refletia no que escreveria primeiro. O peso de sua barriga aliado ao calor da época a fez respirar fundo; pousou a pena no papel, decidida.

_Querido Harry, _

_Falta pouco para seu nascimento e você não tem idéia de como está a minha expectativa. Parece que é síndrome de toda mãe querer saber como será o rosto de seu filho. _

_Em primeiro lugar, é curioso que eu já o chame pelo nome porque os bruxos, e acredito que ainda nem os trouxas, têm como saber o sexo de seu bebê. Mas dizem que quando as bruxas estão grávidas, seu sexto sentido se eleva 100 vezes do normal, e eu sempre tive a intuição de que você seria um garotinho. _

_Seu pai diz que confia na minha intuição, então escolheu seu nome: Harry Tiago Potter. Isso, no entanto, não aplaca a minha vontade louca de ter você aqui conosco._

_Para me acalmar um pouco, resolvi escrever pra você. Decidi fazer um tipo de diário, contando sobre seus primeiros dias de nascido, suas experiências e aprendizado, mas como você ainda não nasceu, resolvi escrever sobre seu pai e eu. E em se tratando de nós dois, há muito que se contar..._

_Prefiro não contar como nos conhecemos, pelo menos não agora. Seria muito desastroso, para não dizer no mínimo irritante... Mesmo a história do início do nosso namoro pode parecer menos interessante. Por isso, resolvi lhe contar sobre uma de nossas reconciliações. Sim, meu filho, você deve aprender que mesmo namorando podemos brigar, mas o melhor das brigas sempre será a reconciliação. Tudo isso foi na nossa época de escola, em Hogwarts. Um dia você irá pra lá também e espero que tenha momentos felizes, como eu e seu pai tivemos._

_Como eu disse, brigávamos muito, mas fazíamos as pazes quase sempre no mesmo dia. Houve uma briga, porém, que demorou um pouco mais, mas graças a ela passamos a brigar menos e nos unimos cada vez mais._

– Lílian, você não vai contar sobre... – ouviu uma voz por cima de seu ombro.

– Vou – ela respondeu, interrompendo o marido – E nem pense em me atrapalhar, Tiago.

– É, mas... Você bem que podia pular algumas partes... ele nem iria notar. Além do mais, você ainda se lembra daquilo? – Tiago perguntou, segurando o ombro da esposa num gesto carinhoso e com tom de voz suplicante.

– De cada palavra e pretendo transcrever tudo. – Lílian se virou com certa dificuldade para encarar seu marido – E não adianta me ameaçar porque nem mesmo sob o poder de um _Imperius_ eu vou desistir.

Tiago riu ao ver a determinação nos olhos da esposa e roubou um beijo de seus lábios, sentando-se ao lado dela e olhando com interesse para o diário.

– Entendi o recado, Sra Potter. E eu posso ajudar? Afinal, o filho também é meu! – ele perguntou com mais um de seus sorrisos de falsa inocência e carência..

Lílian o olhou desconfiada. Por fim, soltou um novo suspiro, colocando a mão em sua barriga.

– Se prometer se comportar... – ela sentiu uma contração fraca, mas não tão fraca como as que sentia nos últimos dias e fez uma careta.

– Ótimo! – Tiago, que obviamente não percebeu ou entendeu a careta da esposa, tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o diário. Logo se formaram palavras com sua caligrafia.

_**Oi, Harry! Sou seu pai, Tiago. Espero que tenha gostado do seu nome. Entende, eu o escolhi porque achei que era forte e bem original. Ah, a sua mãe vai começar a contar essa história, mas vai ter uma parte de embromação, portanto não vou culpá-lo se houver momentos em que você queira dormir ou pular o texto...**_

_**História boa mesmo é das minhas aventuras com meus amigos, você vai conhecê-los, claro! Eu e o Sirius aprontávamos muito na escola, o Sirius vai ser seu padrinho e...**_

– Tiago! – Lílian exclamou, com olhar de censura para ele.

– Desculpa, querida... Não resisti e me empolguei. – ele sorriu, parecendo novamente aquele garoto de 17 anos.

As palavras continuaram a aparecer no diário na velocidade do pensamento de Tiago.

_**Erm... serão outras histórias que acho melhor contar pessoalmente pra você... Por enquanto, sua mãe quer continuar a lhe contar sobre essa reconciliação avassaladora que tivemos.**_

– Que poético, Sr Potter. – ela revirou os olhos, encarando o marido com um pouco de irritação, mas com uma vontade louca de rir.

– Que bom que gostou. – ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

Lílian voltou sua atenção para o diário.

_Seu pai enfeitiçou o diário para me "ajudar", por isso se você ler qualquer comentário impertinente, é só ignorar e passar adiante._

_**Hei!**_

Ela ignorou aquela exclamação vinda do próprio papel, apenas deu um risinho e prosseguiu, sem ter coragem de olhar para o marido, que, tinha certeza, estava com uma cara de pirraça.

_Como eu ia dizendo, ou melhor, escrevendo, foi um pouco antes da semana do dia dos namorados. Tínhamos começado a namorar pouco tempo depois do dia das bruxas, sempre com altos e baixos, é verdade._

_**Mais altos do que baixos, claro... E muitos altos, pode ter certeza! Detalhes quando você completar 15 anos...**_

_Tiago!_

_**Pode continuar, querida.**_

_Bem, naquela manhã, seu pai se antecipou no seu 'presente', se é que pode-se chamar aquilo de presente._

_**Foi você mesma quem disse que queria algo original! E era a primeira de muitas surpresas!**_

_Disse! Mas aquilo não é algo que se dê para uma namorada! E se aquilo era a primeira surpresa, não queria nem ver as outras!_

**_Harry, filho... Pensa comigo: sua namorada diz que doces e flores são presentes muitos comuns para se dar em dia dos namorados – e mesmo assim elas adoram (lição número 1) – então nada melhor que algo totalmente inusitado e diferente como um pelúcio!_**

_E você achou mesmo que eu ficaria feliz com um bicho que gosta de fuçar tudo, cavar, rasga e furar pra encontrar ouro?_

_**Hm... Lily, estamos escrevendo para o Harry, não vamos discutir sobre aqui justamente sobre isso, certo?**_

Lílian tirou os olhos do papel para encarar o marido. Ele sorria malicioso, como se estivesse planejando alguma de suas travessuras de garoto. Ela não resistiu e sorriu também.

_Tudo bem, desculpe, querido._

_**Sem problemas.**_

_As desculpas são para o Harry, Tiago..._

_**Ele também te perdoa.**_

_Vou fingir que não li isso... Mas, enfim, Harry, você percebeu que esse presente não foi lá dos mais agradáveis, na verdade, me causou muito transtorno._

_**Lição número 2: Nunca peça sugestões de presentes para o Sirius.**_

_Depois falaremos sobre o Sirius, Tiago..._

Lílian ouviu um audível "Ops! Falei demais!" vindo do marido. Conseguiu conter uma risada e novamente o ignorou.


	2. Uma briga

**II – UMA BRIGA:**

Continuando... Brigamos feio aquele dia: 

– _É isso o que chama de original?_

– _Pensei que você fosse gostar! Além disso, admita que ninguém pensaria em dar um pelúcio._

– _Deve ser porque ninguém acharia um pelúcio um bicho "bonitinho", além do Hagrid! E você devia ter o mínimo de sensibilidade e escolher algo que eu gostasse, não que me fizesse fazer papel de palhaça pra você e para os seus amigos!_

_Estava com tanta raiva que empurrei Tiago contra uma armadura e não vi mais nada, pois logo virei as costas e saí correndo. Não queria que seu pai me alcançasse para suas explicações. Acabei trombando com Severus Snape, um sonserino de quem seu pai odiava._

_**Odeio, você quer dizer... E Ranhoso Snape é o correto de se pronunciar, filho. Se há alguém que eu prefiro que você não conheça, esse alguém é o Snape. E antes que venha me criticar, Lily, ele também não morria de amores por mim, fora que eu acho que ele é gay.**_

_Tiago, pode fazer o favor de não falar assim?_

_**Certo, certo... Mas que ele parece, parece.**_

_É melhor prosseguirmos com a narrativa e deixar os detalhes do ódio de seu pai por Snape (e vice-versa) para outra ocasião, Harry. Um dia você vai entender, espero, porque até hoje eu não entendo._

_Eu ainda tentava conviver com Snape pacificamente, ele em um lado do castelo e eu do outro._

_**E muito bem acompanhada por mim, claro.**_

_Você deve ter percebido como seu pai é modesto, Harry... Snape vinha do Salão Principal e estava subindo o último degrau da escada quando nos trombamos. Aconteceu que nos desequilibramos e rolamos escada abaixo. Demorou um pouco para nos recuperarmos e apesar dele ter se levantado depressa e não ter sofrido nada além de meros arranhões, eu acabei quebrando o tornozelo._

– _Por que não olha por onde anda, Evans? – ele perguntou, ignorando o fato de eu ainda estar no chão – Por acaso o seu sangue sujo contamina seu cérebro e não permite que você tenha coordenação motora?_

_**Ele disse ISSO?**_

_Pare de me interromper, Tiago. Além disso, já faz muito tempo._

_**Depois não sabe por que não gosto dele...**_

_Seus motivos vão além desses insultos infantis, apesar de serem outros motivos infantis também... Agora, me deixe continuar:_

– _Minha coordenação motora é muito boa, o problema foi esse seu nariz que tapou a minha visão._

_**Boa resposta, amor.**_

_Tentei me levantar, mas escorreguei por causa da dor. Era impossível caminhar até a Ala Hospitalar, eu teria que apelar justamente para Snape._

– _Snape, você vai ter que me levar para a Ala Hospitalar. – eu fiquei rubra nessa hora, o que eu menos queria era pedir um favor para Snape ou falar com Tiago._

– _Vou? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – E o que exatamente me obriga a isso?_

_**A satisfação de me ver irritado... Vamos, Lily, essa parte é muito chata! Garanto que Harry nem vai querer ler!**_

_Mas faz parte da narrativa! Agora, se VOCÊ não quiser me ajudar mais, é só parar de escrever. E como pode saber se o Harry vai se interessar ou não, se ele ainda está dentro da minha barriga?_

_**Intuição de pai!**_

Lílian riu baixinho, colocando a mão em sua barriga. Tiago a observava e sorria carinhoso. Nunca viu a mulher tão bonita como naquele momento. Vendo ela se demorar com a mão na barriga, ficou um pouco preocupado.

– Tudo bem?

– Claro – ela respondeu em meio a uma careta. Foi uma contração mais forte que a primeira, há quase meia hora – Foi só uma contração, mas o doutor disse que seria assim... Vou continuar. – disse, se debruçando no diário.

_Prefiro arriscar, Tiago._

_Encarei Snape com raiva, não sei se pelo fato de que eu realmente precisava da ajuda dele, ou porque eu estava com raiva de seu pai e tinha que descontar em alguém. Por isso decidi jogar um pouco "sujo" com ele._

– _Se não me ajudar, terei que tirar pontos da Sonserina por omissão de socorro a uma colega. Esqueceu que eu sou monitora? – enfatizei a palavra monitora, porque Snape queria ter se tornado um e não conseguiu. Eu sei, foi um pouco "cruel", mas... _

_**Não foi cruel, você só falou a verdade. Ele mereceu.**_

_Snape ficou com cara de quem havia chupado limão e parecia considerar o que eu havia dito._

– _Você não é minha colega, Evans. E poderia muito bem me dar ao luxo de perder alguns pontos, porque sei que posso recuperá-los em qualquer aula, mas sendo você um tanto "vingativa", acredito que, se eu me negar, vai me delatar para McGonagall._

– _Acertou – eu disse, sorrindo vitoriosa. Confesso que não tinha pensado nisso antes dele mesmo sugerir._

_**Papo furado... Ele dá uma de cara mau e depois vai te ajudar só porque tinha uma queda por você e não queria admitir.**_

_Não foi você mesmo quem disse que ele era gay?_

_**E você mesma disse para não falarmos assim nesse diário... O que o Harry pode pensar? Imagine todas as dúvidas que pairam em sua cabecinha! Mencionamos Hogwarts e ele nem vai saber o que é!**_

_Sem comentários, Tiago. Sabe que vamos comentar com Harry sobre Hogwarts. Continuando, Snape me carregou no colo e subiu com certa dificuldade as escadas. Ele podia muito bem ter usado o feitiço de levitação, mas alegou que 'não podia usar varinha nos corredores, e que eu era monitora e poderia tirar proveito disso para tirar pontos'. Caminhamos devagar pelo corredor em que estávamos. Aliás, ele caminhou, eu apenas permaneci em seus braços._

_**Acrescente aí que você não achou nem um pouco romântico e que odiou. Ah, e que ele cheira muito mal e não lava os cabelos e que quase que você perdia um olho, caso não tivesse desviado o rosto daquele nariz enorme.**_

_Acrescento também que você é um ciumento irremediável, Tiago. Como eu dizia, ou melhor, escrevia, estávamos a caminho da Ala Hospitalar quando seu pai finalmente nos encontrou e começou a ter um ataque histérico._

_**Um momento! Acho justo que agora eu conte a minha versão dos fatos para o Harry! Se você não quer pular essa parte, então eu mesmo conto.**_

Lílian sentiu uma nova contração quando encarou o marido. Este possuía uma expressão de mimo, mas logo tornou-se um pouco preocupado.

– Tem certeza de que está bem? Não está na hora...

– Foi só mais uma contração, tenho sentido isso há dias – ela massageou a barriga.

– Não com tanta freqüência. Quanto tempo faz desde a última? – ele insistiu.

– Você quer continuar ou não? – Lílian se irritou. Não estava na hora. Ela saberia se estivesse.

Tiago a observou, cauteloso. Apesar da careta de dor que ela fizera, Lílian estava determinada. Acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

– Se você diz... Mas não deixe de me avisar, okay?

Ela revirou os olhos, como se pensasse "não, você será o último a saber que vou para a maternidade", enquanto novas palavras se formavam no diário.

_**Você viu, Harry. Quem cala consente, logo ela deixou. Então lá vai: Eu estava feito um louco atrás da Lily, só me atrasei um pouco porque ela tinha me empurrado com uma baita força (acho que esse foi seu empurrão mais forte, querida) que acabei caindo e espatifando uma armadura. O barulho e bagunça foram tão grandes que eu tive que me esconder por uns dez minutos até a barra ficar limpa, porque o zelador Filch estava atrás do responsável.**_

_**Quando encontrei a sua mãe, ela estava em péssima companhia... E como não sabia que ela havia quebrado o tornozelo, nada mais natural que uma bela cena de ciúme misturada ao acesso de raiva ao vê-la justamente com Ranhoso Snape. Algo digno de cinema trouxa, eu diria.**_

– _**O que pensa que está fazendo com ela, seu ranhoso? – eu perguntei e ele logo começou a gaguejar...**_

_Tiago, ele nem piscou! Pare de inventar e conte a verdade!_

_**Mas eu vi que ele tremeu um pouco as pernas. A não ser que ele achasse você pesada demais, embora eu duvide, porque comparada ao que você está hoje, era leve como uma pena.**_

_Limite-se à narrativa, Tiago Potter! Ou então eu terei que retomá-la... Na verdade, é exatamente o que farei a partir daqui._

**Hei!**

Ela ignorou essa exclamação e continuou escrevendo. Tiago percebeu que ela teve outra contração. Passou a prestar atenção no relógio.

– _O que pensa que está fazendo com ela, seu ranhoso? – seu pai perguntou, como ele mesmo disse, e esqueceu de mencionar que tinha tirado a varinha das vestes. Ao invés de começar a gaguejar, Snape parecia até aliviado em ter encontrado com Tiago._

– _Ora, ora... Que bom que apareceu, Potter. Assim alivia a minha carga. – na minha opinião, a reação que Snape teria era de me largar e pegar a própria varinha. Sorte que ele não o fez. – Sua namoradinha teve a infelicidade de me empurrar escada abaixo e ainda quebrar o tornozelo. É melhor levá-la para... _

– _Eu não empurrei você, nós trombamos! E ele não é meu namorado! – eu disse, sem pensar._

_A reação foi quase instantânea. Seu pai ficou lívido e a expressão de fúria em seu rosto foi substituída por uma de decepção._

_**Na verdade, era tristeza mesmo. Além do mais, o que você queria? Eu fui humilhado na frente daquele ranhoso estúpido, foi como se ele tivesse entrado para o time da casa e ganhado a taça de quadribol... como se ele soubesse voar numa vassoura!**_

_**Sinceramente, Harry... De tudo o que passamos, acho que essa foi a pior vingança que sua mãe fez comigo.**_

_Não era uma vingança! Eu estava com raiva e falei sem pensar. Isso não vem ao caso agora. A questão, Harry, é que eu declarei que não era mais namorada do seu pai e Snape sorriu de forma muito maliciosa, me deu até um pouco de medo._

– _Nesse caso, – disse ele – farei um sacrifício de carregar você para a Ala Hospitalar, Evans. Mesmo você sendo o que é._

_**E nessa hora, filho, eu tive uma vontade quase incontrolável de azarar esse ranhoso, sorte dele que estava carregando a Lílian.**_

_Pela última vez, pare de me interromper Tiago! Chegando à Ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey cuidou de mim na mesma hora, mas ainda fiquei retida por algum tempo devido aos cuidados excessivos dela. Quando finalmente fui liberada e caminhava para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória para dar uma bela bronca em Tiago, eis que vejo o próprio, com a varinha em punho, encarando Severo Snape._

_Os dois pareciam cansados e apresentavam sinais de terem duelado. Como a situação era comprometedora, eu tirei a minha varinha das vestes e corri em direção deles. O meu azar foi que a diretora da nossa casa, a Profª McGonnagall, apareceu no momento em que me aproximei de Tiago e antes que eu tivesse feito algo para pará-los._

_**E depois da Minerva encher nossos ouvidos sobre regras e varinhas, acabou nos aplicando uma detenção. Até para sua mãe, Harry. Disse que era para servir de exemplo, porque ela estava com a varinha na mão. Mesmo com a intenção de apaziguar a briga, ela estava tendo a reação errada. **_

_**Pronto, Lily. Chega dessa parte.**_

Lílian fulminou o marido por tê-la interrompido. Tiago olhou para o lado, disfarçando, como se não tivesse feito nada de mais.


	3. Beatles escaldados têm medo de água fria

**III – BEATLES ESCALDADOS TÊM MEDO DE ÁGUA FRIA:**

Mesmo depois de ter sido interrompida, Lílian resolveu não ralhar com o marido naquele instante e voltou a escrever.

_Sim, chega... Já que você resumiu de forma prática a nossa detenção... Eu ainda estava furiosa com Tiago, nem tanto pelo presente, mas também pela detenção injusta que levei sem merecer._

_**Na verdade... foi merecida sim. Não se pode usar varinha nos corredores e você foi pega no flagra, disposta a nos azarar se fosse necessário.**_

_Vamos prosseguir, sim?_

Como não houve resposta da folha de papel, ou mesmo pela voz, Lílian levantou a cabeça e viu que Tiago a observava, aborrecido.

– Que foi? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

– Há quanto tempo? – Tiago perguntou, de modo inquisidor.

– Há quanto tempo o que? – Lílian repetiu, impaciente.

– Essas contrações! Pensa que não percebi? Lily, por acaso você está contando os intervalos entre as contrações?

– Na verdade... não. – ela respondeu, agora de forma paciente – Mas não está na hora, Tiago.

– Mas e se você achar que está na hora... NA HORA mesmo? – Tiago continuava nervoso e gesticulava apontando para a barriga dela – Quero dizer, se faltar poucos segundos para ele nascer e só então você disser _"Tiago, está na hora"_. O que é que eu vou fazer?

Lílian riu da observação do marido.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu passo a contar a partir de agora e continuamos a escrever. Se perceber que estão com intervalos curtos, aí nós iremos. Certo?

Tiago observava, desconfiado, mas enfim se deu por vencido.

– Tudo bem. Mas só porque estou adorando discutir com você pelo diário. Acho que vai render boas risadas para o Harry.

– Eu também estou adorando – ela acariciou o rosto do marido carinhosamente – Devo confessar que está ficando mesmo muito engraçado.

_Nossa detenção foi marcada para uma sexta-feira, justamente no dia dos namorados. Nesse meio tempo, eu resolvi não falar mais com seu pai, Harry. Ele começou a me perseguir como fazia antes de namorarmos._

_**Há controvérsia. Eu não te perseguia, apenas te convidava insistentemente e você sempre recusava.**_

_Temos opiniões diferentes sobre esse assunto. A verdade é que Tiago tentou me pedir desculpas de todas as formas possíveis nos dias que se seguiram, mas ele deveria saber que eu não sou de ceder assim tão fácil._

_**E como sei...**_

_Depois de tentativas infrutíferas, ele resolveu pedir ajuda para seus amigos Sirius, Remo e Pedro. As pessoas os chamavam de Marotos, mas, sinceramente, eu os chamava de cavaleiros do apocalipse..._

_**Uau! Dessa eu não sabia! Pra você ver, filho, o que a fama faz. Mas não se preocupe por não ter nenhum apelido até o momento, quando você estiver na escola, garanto que vai ter o seu próprio...**_

_Se você se atrever a dar maus exemplos para o Harry, Tiago Potter, eu vou..._

Ela sentiu mais uma contração que a fez interromper o que escrevia. Olhou para o relógio e constatou um intervalo de 15 minutos desde a última. Seu marido a observava, parecia um pouco apreensivo, mas resolveu confiar em Lily dessa vez. Palavras com a caligrafia dele se formaram no diário.

**Você vai o que? Me cobrir de beijos?**

_Não, mas digamos que você vai sentir muita a falta deles..._

**_Ah, não! Greve de novo? Mais uma lição pra você, filho. Lição número 3: nunca provoque uma mulher a ponto dela fazer greve de..._**

– Tiago, – Lílian encarou o marido em tom de aviso — você vai mesmo escrever a palavra sexo na narrativa para o nosso filho?

– Um dia ele vai saber o que é, vai querer fazer e vai gostar... – vendo o olhar de censura da esposa, ele tentou se corrigir – Mas tem razão, entendo o que quer dizer.

_**Como eu ia dizendo, filho... Você vai aprender tudo na hora certa. E realmente eu e meus amigos havíamos preparado uma surpresa pra sua mãe e foi algo muito mais original do que o pelúcio que havia dado de presente naquela semana – e muito mais romântico! Só que às vezes ela consegue ser mais teimosa que uma mula e não deu bola... E ainda levei um balde de água fria na cabeça!**_

_Pode ter sido original e romântico, mas se você levar em consideração que era Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro fazendo uma serenata e vestidos como Beatles, mas com um repertório totalmente diferente, não tinha como vocês não merecerem um balde de água fria!_

**_Quando o Remo encontrou a música, pensamos que era dos Beatles! E o Sirius fez a gente ensaiar um bocado... Eis aí a lição número 4, Harry: se quiser fazer uma serenata, contrate profissionais, como aqueles mexicanos de "sombrero" , ouvi dizer que são muito populares na América..._**

_Aí sim vocês estariam sendo bregas, Tiago... E apesar da música ser linda, o figurino dos Beatles já estava, digamos... fora de moda. E não se preocupe, Harry, lhe explicaremos quem são os Beatles quando você nascer._

_**Pausa para que eu possa contar a minha versão dos fatos. Dessa vez eu tenho plenos direitos, afinal, o plano foi meu e dos meus amigos.**_

_**Ca-ham. Quando recebemos a detenção, ficou claro pra mim que Lily ia ficar com raiva por mais alguns dias (ou semanas, ou meses, tudo dependia do humor dela e da minha capacidade de fazê-la perdoar) – aliás, ela me culpou pela detenção, algo que foi muito injusto, porque não era minha culpa que ela estava com uma varinha na mão, de modo no mínimo suspeito.**_

_Você sabe muito bem por que eu estava com a minha varinha, Tiago._

_**Lílian, agora é minha vez de pedir para parar de me interromper. Além do mais, é uma parte muito mais importante do que aquela do ranhoso que você fez questão de colocar.**_

_Sei... então continue, querido._

_**Obrigado, amor. Eu fiquei muito chateado com a nossa briga e ainda mais com o que a Lily disse na frente daquele idiota, Harry. Foi humilhante, mas o pior é que eu era (e ainda sou!) apaixonado pela sua mãe e aquele rompimento quase afetou meu cérebro.**_

Ele ouviu uma risada abafada. Lílian riu, massageando a barriga, em meio à outra contração.

– Quase?

– Você me entendeu – Tiago apenas sorriu carinhoso, olhando discretamente para o relógio. Mais 15 minutos haviam se passado. Tudo sob controle.

_**Então eu tinha que bolar um plano mirabolante para trazer a Lily de volta pra mim. Eu lembro que quando eu contei ao Sirius da nossa briga, ele deu de ombros.**_

– _**Tiago, nem sei por que você esquenta a cabeça com essas brigas. A Lílian sempre teve esses ataques histéricos e cheios de frescura e vocês sempre voltam.**_

– Sirius disse mesmo isso? – ela perguntou, chateada.

– Você sabe, Lily... Ele tinha 17 anos, era muito inconseqüente com as palavras e ainda é. – Tiago tentou se desculpar pelo amigo – Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que as pessoas mudam.

Voltaram a atenção para o diário, que voltou a formar palavras na caligrafia de Tiago.

– _**Acontece, Sirius – disse eu, com raiva – que não acho que tenha sido histerismo ou frescura, foi muito sério. Da próxima vez peço sugestões de presentes para o Remo. **_

**_Já mencionamos o Remo e o Pedro antes, lembra-se? Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew são meus melhores amigos, junto com Sirius Black, e nos damos alguns apelidos. Eu sou Pontas, Sirius é Almofadinhas, Remo o Aluado e Pedro é Rabicho. Quando você estiver mais velho eu explico por que (e garanto que você vai adorar quando descobrir)._**

_**Nós quatro formávamos uma bela equipe, Harry, e um dia você vai conhecê-los. Bom, o Lupin naquela ocasião estava, como sempre, lendo. Tinha uma ou outra namorada, mas devido a... um problema de saúde, seus relacionamentos nunca foram prolongados, ele preferia não se envolver tanto... Enfim, ele estava reunido conosco e disse naquele tom filosófico que o Sirius vive tirando sarro:**_

– _**Pontas, se quer tanto fazer as pazes com a Lílian, devia fazer algo romântico, pelo menos. Por que não uma serenata?**_

_**A idéia realmente não pareceu má... Sirius apenas disse que era um pouco piegas e Pedro, bem, Pedro concordava com a maioria, então ele foi com a gente. Agora só não sabíamos que tipo de música a Lílian gostava.**_

_Então você admite?_

_**É, eu admito. Mas admito também que estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ter você de volta, dona Lílian coração de pedra.**_

_Isso explica as fantasias._

_**Isso veio depois, porque colocamos o Pedro para investigar o que você gostava e ele achou a letra da música "You are my sunshine" em seus pergaminhos. Prefiro não contar como ele fez isso, mas a verdade é que o Pedro é bom nesse tipo de espionagem. Tivemos muito trabalho para pegar o ritmo, pedimos para uma... "amiga" do Sirius nos ensinar a cantar. Ela conhecia porque era mestiça, com a mãe nascida trouxa. Cantamos tantas vezes que decoramos a música inteira – e ainda hoje eu lembro dela.**_

_**Três dias depois, depois de já ter muito aproveitado que sua mãe não queria falar comigo para ensaiar, Sirius apareceu no dormitório com uma caixa.**_

– _**Surpresa! Aposto que a Lílian vai gamar quando vir você nesse visual, Pontas.**_

_**O conteúdo da caixa eram roupas estranhas que os Beatles usavam, mais as perucas... Sinceramente, eu não gostei muito delas, coçavam pacas. O Remo também foi contra.**_

– _**Não sei, Almofadinhas. Isso não é exagero?**_

– _**Não seja tão certinho, Aluado. – Sirius censurou, jogando uma peruca que descobri ser de um tal de George Harrison para o Remo – Vai ficar bem característico, a Lílian vai adorar. – jogou mais uma peruca, que caiu na cabeça do Pedro, só que do lado errado.**_

– _**Hei! – ele terminou batendo a cabeça na parede. É isso que não entendo no Pedro até hoje, ele sempre foi desajeitado, mesmo depois que começou a andar com a gente.**_

_Ele é um pobre coitado que era arrastado nas suas brincadeiras, Tiago._

_**Não arrastávamos ninguém, ele ia por conta própria. E me deixa continuar, estou chegando ao clímax da história!**_

Ela riu da indignação das palavras de Tiago, disfarçando muito mal a dor gerada pela nova contração. Tiago prestou atenção ao relógio, enquanto ela escrevia com a pena.

_Pare de enrolar, então!_

_**Como estávamos num castelo, nada mais natural que fazer a serenata num lugar reservado, longe de olhares curiosos etc. Como a sua mãe fica trancada no dormitório, na esperança de me evitar, tive que apelar e voar até a torre da sua mãe. **_

_**Já era noite, tentamos ser, pelo menos uma vez na vida, discretos. Acho que também porque não nos sentíamos nem um pouco confortáveis nas roupas dos Beatles, muito menos com aquelas perucas. **_

_**O Aluado e o Rabicho pegaram duas vassouras empestadas e todos voamos até o dormitório feminino. Para nosso azar, vimos pela janela que Lílian não estava sozinha. O Remo ainda perguntou se não era melhor tentarmos outra hora, mas aquela oportunidade era única, então resolvi arriscar.**_

– _**Lily! – eu gritei – Lily, aparece na janela, por favor!**_

_**Eu não sei bem o que significou o olhar dela quando nos viu ali fora, pareceu que a atitude que ia tomar era de fechar as cortinas, mas, pelo que entendi, ela reparou em como estávamos vestidos e abriu.**_

_Depois de ver você como Lennon, Sirius como Paul, Remo como George e Pedro como Ringo, pensei que fossem cantar "Shake on, babe"._

_**Que música é essa?**_

_Deixa pra lá, continue._

_**Ah, certo. Então, Harry, ela abriu a janela e estava com os olhos arregalados de tanta surpresa. Algumas amigas dela vieram ver o que era e algumas até começaram a rir. Lembra dos olhos arregalados da sua mãe que acabei de mencionar, Harry? Não eram apenas de surpresa, eram de raiva, o que comprovamos logo em seguida. Espero que você não presencie ou seja vítima de um dos ataques de fúria da Sra. Potter.**_

– _**O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – quando brigávamos, ela sempre me chamava assim, tal qual como antes de namorarmos – E ainda por cima, vestido assim?**_

– _**Gostou? – eu perguntei, inocentemente. E não me olhe assim, Lily, foi mesmo uma pergunta inocente, eu estava com esperanças de te conquistar de novo – Eu quero pedir desculpas, Lily! Vim aqui especialmente para fazer uma serenata!**_

– _**O que? – eu ainda não havia entendido que ela estava ficando cada vez mais furiosa, eu pensei que fosse apenas incredulidade.**_

_**Então começamos a cantar. Ainda me lembro como nos balançávamos no ritmo da música.**_

"_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when sky is gray  
You never know dear how much I loved you  
Please don't take my sunshine away" **_

Tiago cantava ao mesmo tempo em que as palavras se repetiam no diário; Lílian riu da lembrança da serenata. Ela havia gostado muito da música, o tom engraçado das fantasias também. Lembrou de como era tola de sentir raiva de gestos tão banais. Ele acariciou seus cabelos.

– Você odiou mesmo a serenata, Lily?

– Na verdade, eu amei – ela respondeu com doçura – A música é uma graça, mas não tinha necessidade de se fantasiarem. E se conhecessem bem músicas trouxas, saberiam que os Beatles fizeram sucesso nos anos 60 e que não cantavam "You are my sunshine".

– Acho, então, que o Remo se enganou pela primeira vez...

Os dois voltaram sua atenção ao diário e as letras de Tiago continuaram a aparecer conforme seu pensamento.

_**Cantamos pelo menos metade da música e até aí tudo bem. Acho que apenas as fantasias nos atrapalharam, porque a peruca do Remo não parava de ficar torta e ele ficava tentando arrumar, a do Rabicho insistia em escorregar pelos ombros, a do Sirius ficava saltando conforme ele gingava no ritmo da música (isso numa vassoura) e a minha... bem, eu havia desistido de deixá-la em minha cabeça na primeira lufada de vento, mas não parei e continuei cantando.**_

_**Parecia que tudo esta indo bem, e até nos empolgamos porque ouvíamos os comentários das amigas da Lily, dizendo que estavam gostando e tudo mais, risinhos histéricos do tipo "que gracinha", ou "nossa, que romântico". De repente, eu vejo a Lily conjurar um balde e o conteúdo dele ser arremessado em minha direção. Eu, aliás, recebi o maior impacto, porque estava a frente dos outros. **_

_**Sorte que era só água fria. Sorte também que depois do banho eu tenha desviado a tempo, porque ela arremessou o balde também. O Sirius já não teve tanta sorte, acertou a cabeça dele em cheio.**_

_Desculpe, mas depois de ver meu namorado – na ocasião, ex-namorado – vestido de John Lennon e cantando "You are my sunshine" para todas as garotas do dormitório rirem de mim, não tive outra alternativa – e convenhamos, o Sirius mereceu._

_**Mas nós cantávamos pra você, Lílian, e não para elas... E depois do banho de água fria, sua mãe ainda teve a cara de pau de fechar a janela bem no meu nariz, Harry.**_

_**Descemos desapontados com o nosso desempenho (menos o Sirius, ele desceu xingando porque o balde ficou entalado na sua cabeça), achamos que estávamos indo bem, até estávamos bem afinados, se quer saber. Depois daquele plano, eu quase desisti. Quase.**_

_Eu pensei que havia desistido mesmo, ele não insistiu em querer falar comigo até o dia da nossa detenção. Confesso que isso me chateou um pouco, comecei até a me sentir culpada por ter sido muito dura com ele._

_**É bom saber que provoquei essa reação em você, querida.**_

_Minha vez de continuar, Tiago... _

Ela foi interrompida por um beijo roubado de seu marido.

– Tiago! – ela o censurou, apesar de rir também – Vamos, deixe-me continuar.

Ele assentiu, rindo. Era incrível como se sentia apaixonado por ela como se ainda estivessem em Hogwarts.


	4. Detenção a três

**IV – DETENÇÃO A TRÊS **

Demorou ainda alguns minutos até que Lílian se desvencilhasse do marido e voltasse a escrever:

_O dia dos namorados caiu na sexta feira de nossa detenção. A profª MacGonnagall mandou que fôssemos para sua sala, para ajudá-la a organizar o material dado para as aulas práticas de cada ano._

_O mais incrível é que Tiago continuou a não me dirigir a palavra e eu também não cedi, mal olhei pra ele aquela noite._

– Mas você viu que eu estava triste – ele disse, num muxoxo, apenas observando Lílian massagear a barriga devagar. Dez minutos.

– Percebi você com uma cara de cachorro molhado de fazer dó – ela respondeu, suspirando fundo, mas sorrindo de modo que ele achou gracioso –Agora me deixe continuar.

_Snape já estava nos esperando, junto com nossa professora. Ela foi muito objetiva em nos passar as tarefas, como sempre. _

_E agora, você vai achar incrível como as situações podem parecer coincidências ou apenas algo rotineiro, Harry. Espero que você, para seu bem, não pegue nenhuma detenção, mas se pegar, vai observar que os professores sempre têm algo a fazer fora das salas e mesmo MacGonnagall, que é tão rígida, não foi exceção._

_**E se não fosse pela presença impertinente e incômoda de Snape, eu teria agarrado a sua mãe assim que a MacGonnagall tivesse dado as costas, e nossa reconciliação teria sido muito melhor.**_

_Isso é coisa que se escreva para seu filho?_

_**Eu só disse a verdade.**_

Lílian lançou um novo olhar de censura para o marido, que retribuiu jogando um beijo, como se fosse um adolescente. Ela sentiu uma nova contração que não conseguiu disfarçar. Tiago olhou no relógio. Oito minutos.

– Lily... você completou nove meses faz quatro dias e está sentindo contrações com poucos intervalos... Tem certeza?...

– Eu já disse a você: vou saber quando chegar a hora.

Tentou tranqüilizá-lo em vão, porque por mais que demonstrasse que tinha tudo sob controle, Tiago não parecia nem um pouco convencido. Fingindo não dar atenção às preocupações do marido, voltou a escrever.

_Como eu disse, a professora saiu da sala, deixando nós três sozinhos. Eu evitava prestar atenção a Tiago, que, por sua vez, se dividia em tentar chamar a minha atenção e de alguma forma tirar Snape do caminho._

_**A recíproca é verdadeira, obrigado por perguntar. Eu queria falar com você a sós! Sem nenhuma "napa" nos atrapalhando.**_

_Pois eu vi apenas vocês dois se perturbando e xingando baixinho mutuamente, enquanto, de vez em quando, você olhava pra mim com a cara mais pidona do mundo. Por isso eu decidi deixar os dois grandalhões infantilóides se matarem e me concentrar inteiramente na minha tarefa._

_**Desta vez serei eu que vou fingir que não li isso...**_

_Ótimo, quer dizer que posso prosseguir. Continuando, Harry, de vez em quando eu ouvia a troca de "elogios" entre seu pai e Snape, até que ouvi como se fosse um baque surdo e tudo ficou em silêncio._

_Eu fiquei curiosa, é claro, mas resisti e não me virei para saber o que tinha acontecido._

_**Eu lancei um feitiço silencioso no Snape, foi o que aconteceu. Pena que não previ o que viria a seguir. Devia ter estuporado aquele sacana.**_

_Se for pensar bem... Realmente você devia ter feito isso mesmo... Poucos segundos depois do silêncio, Harry, seu pai se aproximou de mim._

– _Lily..._

– _O que é? – eu perguntei, sem me virar._

– _Será que pode olhar pra mim pelo menos por um minuto? Tenho uma surpresa pra você._

_Quando eu olhei, fiquei apavorada! E agora, relembrando o que aconteceu, seu pai também ficou com medo._

_**Com medo, não. Apreensivo, é diferente. O problema foi você ter me acusado até o último segundo.**_

_Os seus precedentes eram muito suspeitos... Além do mais, me virei e me deparei com vários vasos de mandrágoras e com Snape conjurando um abafador de ouvido silenciosamente. Não corríamos risco de vida, porque eram bebês, mas poderíamos ficar desacordados por semanas._

_Snape parecia satisfeito com a nossa reação, porque ele sorria de forma maléfica. Eu quase dei um grito de susto, mas seu pai tapou minha boca com uma das mãos._

_**Havia outra forma de fazer você não gritar, mas com o ranhoso ali e prevendo sua reação, achei melhor só tapar a boca com a mão mesmo. E aquelas mandrágoras foram idéia do ranhoso, eu havia feito algo muito diferente. Não pensei que ele soubesse conjurar feitiços em silêncio.**_

_Você acertou, se tivesse escolhido a "outra forma" de me fazer calar, teria sido muito pior, Tiago... Bem, Harry, seu pai tirou a varinha das vestes e quando estava prestes a desfazer o feitiço de Snape, a Profª Minerva apareceu. _

_A reação dela foi de terror, ela chegou a cobrir a boca com uma das mãos para evitar seu próprio grito. Mas ela foi rápida, pois num instante pegou sua varinha e logo as mandrágoras se transformaram nos objetos que eram. _

_Ela lançou um olhar inquisidor para Tiago, o único que estava com a varinha em punho. Snape, por outro lado, já não usava o abafador de ouvido, creio eu que o havia escondido._

– _Sr Potter! Pensei que tinha dito que não era permitido o uso de varinhas, principalmente para transformar todos os materiais em mandrágoras! Poderiam ficar desacordados por semanas! O que estava pensando?_

– _Não fui eu, professora! Quero dizer, eu transformei os materiais, mas não foi em mandrágoras. Isso só pode ser coisa do Snape!_

_Snape gesticulou, apontando para a boca e depois para Tiago. A professora Minerva desfez o feitiço dele também e se dirigiu a Tiago, entendendo tudo errado._

– _Parece, Sr. Potter, que o senhor pretendia que o sr Snape ficasse desacordado por algum tempo para que pudesse conversar com a srta Evans sozinho... Assim, além de ter lançado um feitiço silenciador, ainda exagerou, transformando todos os objetos em mandrágoras!_

_Infelizmente, tudo apontava para a culpa de Tiago e não adiantou seus argumentos de defesa. Eu mesma fiquei sem acreditar que ele fosse inocente._

Tiago observava que Lily sentia mais contrações.

– Lily... não quer dar uma pausa na narrativa? Você sabe...

– Não – ela disse, decidida – Estou bem. E falta pouco agora.

Ele suspirou resignado e tentando não pensar na possibilidade de Harry nascer ali.

_Por causa do incidente, a professora dispensou a mim e ao Snape da detenção mais cedo, sendo que Tiago demorou muito para voltar._

_**Como você sabe que eu demorei?**_

_Ah, tentei prestar atenção, mas acabei dormindo e então deduzi que você demorou._

_**Hm... quer dizer que, mesmo com raiva, você fazia questão de prestar atenção em mim...**_

_Se isso faz bem para o seu ego, sim, eu admito. Me processe por isso._

_Naquela noite, quando cheguei ao salão comunal, ainda havia alguns estudantes fora da cama, dentre eles estavam os amigos de seu pai._

– _Por que o Pontas não veio com você, Evans? – Sirius ainda me chamava de Evans e estava visivelmente aborrecido._

– _Porque o "Pontas" aprontou de novo, pra variar – eu respondi, caminhando direto para a escada do dormitório feminino, estava irritada também. Como ele ficou no meu pé, eu contei resumidamente o episódio das mandrágoras, o que o aborreceu ainda mais._

– _O Tiago nunca transformaria os objetos em mandrágoras! Talvez se Snape estivesse sozinho, mas não com você e ele na mesma sala... O que importa é que ele não o fez, com certeza ele tinha feito uma surpresa pra você e o seboso estragou._

_Não quis mais escutar o Sirius e continuei o caminho para o dormitório, até que Remo se manifestou._

– _É verdade, Lílian. O Tiago disse que queria preparar uma surpresa pra você e posso apostar que não incluía mandrágoras. Para que ele ia querer que todos ficassem desacordados?_

– _E o Snape estava lá, mesmo sob um feitiço silenciador não é possível transformar objetos ou lançar feitiços. Você sabe disso._

_O que eles falaram tinha uma certa lógica. Aliás, tinha muita lógica, eles conseguiram me deixar na dúvida. Como ainda estava furiosa, deixei a raiva falar mais alto e bati a porta do dormitório com toda a força quando entrei._

_Demorei a conseguir dormir. Fiquei pensando se a culpa era mesmo de Tiago e se eu não estava sendo muito dura com ele._

_**Consciência pesada? Você nunca me contou esse detalhe...**_

_Só pra você não ficar mais metido do que já é. Quer continuar a partir daqui?_

_**Não, continua você, depois eu conto a minha versão melhorada. Está chegando à melhor parte, finalmente.**_

_Harry, você sabe como seu pai é cheio de idéias. Durante aquela noite, só consegui dormir depois que todas as minhas colegas de quarto chegaram. Uma delas, se não me engano, era a Dafne Walker..._

_**Eu acho que era a Michele Stone.**_

_Que seja, uma das duas. Quando ela entrou, eu percebi que precisou fazer um esforço fora do comum para fechar a porta e, quando o fez, a porta se fechou abruptamente._

_**Lily... O Harry vai saber o que é abruptamente?...**_

_Vai saber assim que eu ensinar a ele, Tiago... _

_**Não se preocupa, Harry. Sua mãe tem mania de palavras difíceis, mas logo você se acostuma.**_

_Tiago! Eu não tenho... Droga, você está me fazendo perder tempo... Enfim, Harry, quando eu acordei, a maioria das minhas amigas já havia saído e não sabia por quê... Foi quando eu ouvi Nicole Smithers praticamente pular da cama._

– _Ai! Que foi isso? – ela ficou olhando para os seus lençóis, massageando suas costelas._

– _O que houve, Nicole? – eu perguntei, me sentando._

– _Acordei com um choque. Parece até que tem alguma aranha aqui picando a gente... AI! – ela se levantou com um pulo, olhando para sua cama, procurando algum indício da tal "aranha" – É melhor você sair daí Lily, ou pode ser a próxima – e foi para o banheiro, olhando ainda apreensiva para sua própria cama._

_Como já estava acordada, me levantei e olhei debaixo da minha cama, constatando que não havia nada. Quando eu olho para a cama da Nicole, que era defronte à minha, vejo ninguém menos que Tiago Potter – seu pai, Harry – sorrindo abobadamente e com uma cara de quem acaba de acordar._

_**Agora eu explico. Eu sabia que a sua mãe havia se recolhido e que provavelmente fosse hibernar de novo no dormitório como ela sempre faz quando brigamos... Então decidi vestir a minha capa da invisibilidade – sim, eu tenho uma! – e pegar a minha vassoura, porque por um motivo muito antiquado os garotos não podem subir para o dormitório feminino. **_

_**Então, quando a Michele Stone estava subindo, eu a segui voando de vassoura e como não tinha ninguém no salão comunal, só os meus amigos, ninguém desconfiou. Forcei a porta a permanecer aberta e me escondi debaixo da cama da Nicole, que era a mais magra depois da sua mãe, e tive que dormir lá. Fiquei com uma baita dor nas costas, mas valeu a pena. **_

_**Quando acordei, fiquei cutucando uma a uma as amigas da sua mãe, para que elas saíssem logo. Queria falar sozinho com ela e a melhor chance que tive foi essa.**_

_Pois é, eu acordei com o alvoroço das minhas amigas e, quando vejo, dou de cara com seu pai. _

– _Tiago! Como... Ah, céus, por que eu ainda pergunto... O que você está fazendo aí?_

– _O que mais? Estava assustando suas amigas para falar com você a sós. Fiquei com medo que acordasse antes delas e por isso as apressei um pouco – ele disse num risinho que me irritou um pouco._

– _Então foi você? Tiago, não pode entrar no dormitório feminino, seja lá como você..._

– _Detalhes, detalhes... – ele deu de ombros – E para manter a nossa privacidade – disse, apontando a varinha para a porta do banheiro e para a porta que dava para o salão comunal, lacrando-as – Pronto, podemos conversar agora._

_Eu fiquei abismada com tamanha ousadia dele! Em todos os anos de Hogwarts, nunca o vi fazer algo igual._

– Mas você não pode negar que gostou – Tiago já não estava sentado, segurava o que parecia ser uma pequena maleta e colocava na cama.

– Gostei, mas confesso que na hora fiquei até assustada – Lílian respirava com certa dificuldade. Tiago se aproximou.

– Vamos agora? Eu sei que você está tendo contrações de cinco em cinco minutos, senão menos. Se essa bolsa estourar...

– Ainda posso escrever o final... Falta tão pouco – e olhou para o marido, suplicante – Por favor...

O modo como ela o olhou fez efeito e ele a beijou com doçura.

– Tudo bem, querida... Mas, por favor...

_Tiago me explicou como entrou na sala, tal qual como explicou pra você, Harry, mas isso não fez com que eu ficasse menos furiosa. Afinal, eu estava lá de camisola, falando com um garoto no dormitório feminino!_

_**Eu disse que você podia trocar de roupa que eu não me importava...**_

_É claro que não, engraçadinho... E estamos com um pouco de pressa aqui, podemos continuar, por favor? Como eu ia escrevendo, Harry, Tiago lacrou todas as portas e quando ia pegar a minha varinha para desfazer o feitiço, ela não estava na minha mesa de cabeceira._

– _Sabe, Lily... – ele começou, sem se importar com a minha busca – Eu planejava entrar aqui há muito tempo, mas sempre desistia. Só que ontem eu decidi arriscar, porque afinal era um caso de emergência e..._

– _Quando eu conseguir encontrar minha varinha – eu o interrompi – e sair daqui, Potter, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Já não bastou ontem? A profa Minerva não vai ficar nada contente em ter que tirar mais pontos da Grifinória, mas..._

– _Como eu previ todas as suas reações, eu peguei a sua varinha antes de você acordar – o cara de pau do seu pai disse, sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo._

_Eu só lembro que me virei devagar para encarar Tiago. Eu tive vontade de esmurrá-lo, mas também achei engraçada a determinação dele. Sentei na cama, encarando-o._

– _Tudo bem, Tiago. Vamos conversar, então._

_Ele se sentou ao meu lado, estava nervoso, parecia brincar com a varinha. Aquele gesto estava me irritando e acho que ele percebeu, porque logo parou e a colocou no bolso._

_**Esqueça esses detalhes, Lílian... Se estamos com pressa...**_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem... Dessa vez você tem razão. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e, por incrível que pareça, ficou sério._

– _Olha Lily... Eu sei que tenho um péssimo gosto pra presentes e que não devia nunca ter seguido os conselhos do Sirius..._

– _Pára de meter o Sirius nessa história, ele não tem nada a ver com a gente. – isso fez com que ele ficasse sem graça – Você devia pelo menos uma vez na vida assumir os seus erros._

_Ele suspirou antes de continuar._

– _Tudo bem, eu admito. Admito que achei você linda quando brigamos pela primeira vez, no 4º ano, e que passei a gostar de você desde então. Confesso que sempre me irritava quando você me dava foras e me vingava em "alguém". Confesso que desde o sexto ano eu me meto em confusões porque adoro ver você me dando bronca e não ligo a mínima para a pontuação da Grifinória, porque sempre acho que vai valer a pena levar bronca sua. Confesso que me senti no céu quando finalmente você aceitou sair comigo há alguns meses e confesso que não suporto quando brigamos, mas o que eu não suporto mesmo é ficar longe de você por muito tempo. _

_Ele falou isso tão rápido que eu não saberia dizer se Tiago ao menos parou para respirar._

_**Eu falei muito rápido, mas sua memória é incrível. Como consegue lembrar de tudo isso, ainda mais no estado em que se encontra? Ah, esquece! Lily, continua e anda logo, por favor.**_

_Obrigada, querido... Agora, espero que você não pense que tem uma mãe sem coração, Harry, mas tudo o que seu pai me falou aquele dia não tinha me convencido até aquele momento._

– _Então tudo o que você fazia era porque gostava de me ver com raiva?... – eu perguntei, um pouco confusa – Afinal, você gosta de mim quando estou feliz ou furiosa, Potter?_

– _Não foi isso que eu disse... – ele estava visivelmente atrapalhado com as palavras._

_**Não estava não! Só não protesto mais em meu favor devido às atuais circunstâncias.**_

_Sabe, Harry, seu pai está com pressa porque acha que você vai nascer a qualquer momento..._

_**E vai mesmo! Então, vamos logo com isso, por favor!**_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem... Harry, um dia você vai passar por isso e espero que não seja tão bobo quanto seu pai. Mas concordo que é melhor terminar logo com isso, aliás, estou quase acabando. Como escrevi agora a pouco, seu pai estava se atrapalhando com as palavras, mas, mesmo assim, quando ele quer consegue ser um doce._

– _Lílian, eu disse que acho você linda quando está com raiva, mas nada disso se compara a quando você está feliz, sorrindo. – eu ainda acho que esse texto foi decorado, mas seu pai jura que não._

_**Hei! Eu falei de coração! Não foi nada ensaiado, eu nem mesmo sabia o que falava.**_

_Sei... Ele ainda continuou seu discurso meloso, ou melhor, "romântico"._

– _Não queria que você ficasse brava com o pelúcio, eu só queria que você risse de tudo aquilo, porque eu tinha outras surpresas melhores durante a semana. Eu queria fazer algo especial pra você e acabei estragando tudo. Ontem não foi diferente, eu havia transformado os objetos em algo que eu achei que você fosse adorar._

– _Em que? – perguntei, um pouco emburrada. Ele sorriu feliz, como se fosse uma criança de 7 anos e por um momento eu me arrependi de ter perguntado._

– _Feche os olhos. – ele pediu. Eu fiquei desconfiada e um pouco amedrontada. Sabe-se lá o que ele ia aprontar?_

_Mas, enfim, obedeci. Relutante, mas obedeci. Até porque não resisti ao olhar pidão de criança de 3 anos que ele lançou._

_**Não foi um olhar assim!... Tudo bem, foi... Bom, eu me certifiquei de que sua mãe estava realmente sem conseguir enxergar nada e conjurei a surpresa que tinha planejado na noite anterior e que foi estragada pelo Snape.**_

– _**Pode abrir agora! – eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir, tinha esperança que sua mãe fosse gostar.**_

_Sim, e quando abri os olhos me vi cercada por vários lírios. Não digo apenas um ramalhete aqui e ali, estou dizendo mesmo com o quarto inteiro recheado de lírios. Cada vaso, cada gaveta, até mesmo nos pares de sapatos de algumas meninas que estavam ali tinha lírios. Nas frestas das portas dos armários, na janela. Realmente em todo lugar. Me levantei, chocada com o que via._

– _Eu descobri que sua flor preferida era o lírio, por causa do seu nome... Queria ter lhe dado isso antes e ontem era uma boa oportunidade de pedir desculpas, mas..._

_Eu interrompi o seu pai de falar e... bem... nós nos reconciliamos._

_**Ela quer dizer que me interrompeu calando a minha boca com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. E Lílian, não venha interromper, porque estamos com pressa, sim? Além do mais, é verdade. Foi um daqueles beijos cinematográficos que só se vê em cinema trouxa, filho. Um dia, quem sabe, você possa levar sua namorada para ver. **_

_O seu pai quis dizer que foi um beijo... caloroso, que só é dado quando duas pessoas se gostam._

_**Isso, um beijo na boca, de namorados. Um super beijo. Um dia você vai entender – e gostar!**_

_Tiago, isso não é... Ah, deixa pra lá._

_**Isso, deixa pra lá. O único problema depois do beijo foi que a Nicole interrompeu o momento, porque eu me esqueci de que havia trancado a porta do banheiro e que ela estava lá. Sorte que eu consegui escapar pela janela, com a vassoura e minha capa. Lílian e eu nunca mais brigamos, pelo menos não houve nada que pudesse afetar nossa relação.**_

_Sim, é verdade. Desde então passamos a brigar menos, até que terminamos Hogwarts e nos casamos... hm... Harry, sobre nosso casamento fica para uma outra história, porque agora mamãe e papai têm que sair... E, provavelmente, voltaremos com você em nossos braços._

_**ISSO! FINALMENTE! Quero dizer, até logo, filho. Te amamos.** _

– Pronto! Acabou, não acabou? – Tiago perguntou nervoso.

– Sim, sim. – Lílian se levantou com dificuldade, mas parecia muito calma e serena, apesar da dor que sentia – E vamos, definitivamente está na hora.

– Por Deus, Lily! – Tiago segurava uma pequena bagagem, exasperado – Eu sei que essa nossa história é bonita, a serenata, os lírios e tudo mais... Mas por que tinha que ser logo hoje?

– Ora, Tiago – disse simplesmente – Quando uma mulher sabe que está prestes para dar a luz, ela tem que ocupar a mente de alguma forma para amenizar a dor.

– Então você sabia que teríamos que ir à maternidade hoje de qualquer modo e não me contou? – ele tinha uma cara emburrada, como se tivesse sido enganado e, ao mesmo tempo, estivesse dando uma bronca em uma criança.

– Bem... sim – ela ria como se tivesse feito uma travessura – Não contei antes porque sabia que você ficaria nervoso e atrapalhado... Mas confesse que gostou da história.

– Gostei, acho que é a minha preferida. E vai ser a do Harry também. – ele parou diante da porta aberta. – Mas tinha que ter jogado um balde de água fria em mim?

– Ah, o que você queria que eu fizesse? – ela deu de ombros, divertida e já caminhando para onde ele aguardava – Que eu deixasse todas aquelas garotas babando por você e seus amigos?

– Quer dizer que tudo aquilo foi por ciúme? – ele riu, feliz. Apontou a varinha para o diário.

_**Harry! Você não imagina o que eu descobri...**_

– Tiago! – Lily censurou o marido e apontou para a barriga – Podemos ir agora, por favor?

– Ah, eu só estava... – ele olhou sem jeito do diário para a varinha e da varinha para a esposa – colocando a data. Você esqueceu.

Apontando a varinha de novo para o diário, a data se formou pouco antes de fecharem a porta, fechando também o diário.

_**Depois te conto, filho. Até breve.**_

_**31 de julho de 1980.**_


	5. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO:**

_**Querido Harry,**_

_**Faz quase um ano que você nasceu e eu e sua mãe já recheamos as páginas desse diário com várias histórias suas, como quando você conheceu seu padrinho e jogou sua papinha nele... Disso eu tenho certeza de que ele nunca vai esquecer... Ou de suas primeiras palavras. Devo dizer que perdi a aposta para sua mãe, você disse primeiro "mama", ao invés de "papa", o que me rendeu dias lavando os pratos.**_

_**O que eu espero é que você não esqueça mesmo de que nós o amamos e que nunca deixaríamos que nada de mal acontecesse a você. Amo sua mãe mais do que posso dizer, assim como eu te amo, meu filho.**_

_**Desde que você nasceu, nossa vida se iluminou de tal forma que acho que não poderíamos ser mais felizes, apesar do tempo obscuro em que estamos vivendo atualmente.**_

_**Um dia você saberá de tudo, mas o que eu quero que você saiba desde já é que sejam lá quais forem suas escolhas, o que tiver de fazer ou o que tiver feito, me orgulho muito de você. Sempre.**_

_**Decidi escrever hoje apenas para dizer isso. E haja o que houver, não tenha medo. Eu sei que você será um garoto muito corajoso e especial, não só pra mim ou sua mãe. Um dia, Harry... Um dia você entenderá o porquê tudo isso, assim como um grande amigo nosso, Alvo Dumbledore, nos explicou hoje. **_

_**Ah, e peça para que ele devolva a minha capa da invisibilidade. Deixei com ele, e ele esqueceu de me devolver... Além do mais, sei que um dia ela lhe será útil.**_

_**Te amarei sempre, filho.**_

_**Seu pai orgulhoso,**_

_**Tiago Potter.**_

_Querido Harry,_

_Tudo o que eu posso acrescentar a esse texto que seu pai escreveu é que eu o amo muito e saiba que faremos de tudo para que você tenha uma vida feliz. _

_Espero que, se um dia você não nos encontre mais, entenda que alguns sacrifícios que fazemos não são simplesmente sacrifícios. São privilégios que damos àqueles que amamos. E que nós, como pais amorosos que somos, temos o privilégio de fazer por você._

_Não se esqueça que sempre estaremos com você, ao seu lado, mesmo que não seja fisicamente, mesmo que um dia você se sinta sozinho._

_Saiba que nunca vamos desampará-lo._

_Você é um jovenzinho abençoado._

_Te amo pra sempre._

_Sua mãe,_

_Lílian E. Potter._

– Isso soou tão estranho – disse ela tristemente, fechando o diário – Como se fosse uma despedida.

– Não é. – Tiago colocou a mão sobre seus ombros de forma carinhosa, observando o filho que dormia – É apenas... um lembrete do que falaremos para ele. Muito provavelmente ele vai olhar esse diário um dia e pensar "nossa, eles não se cansam de falar isso? Que chatice!". Mas um dia ele vai entender que isso é mania de pais.

– Algo que só os pais entenderiam, não é? – ela retribuiu ao gesto dele, acariciando uma de suas mãos e se levantou para abraçá-lo e abafar o choro.

Tiago suspirou resignado. Tudo o que Dumbledore contou no que seria uma visita feliz, tornara-se sombrio. Isso explicava o fato de terem enfrentado Voldemort três vezes. Teriam que tomar providências drásticas, mas não permitiriam que nada acontecesse ao seu bebê.

Lílian se afastou e sorria para seu marido, como se seus pensamentos tivessem sido transferidos através do abraço. Era uma promessa que faziam em silêncio para seu filho.

Tiago conjurou um lírio e o entregou para Lílian, que, por sua vez, o depositou no berço do bebê, que dormia tranqüilamente. Ficaram ainda observando o bebê por um tempo, tentando pensar em tudo, menos no futuro.

Tiago a puxou novamente e os dois se beijaram como naquele mesmo dia em que haviam se reconciliado. Ainda como naquele mesmo dia, foram interrompidos, mas desta vez não havia ninguém trancado no banheiro. Apenas um bebê que acordara com fome.

Tiraram par ou ímpar para ver quem iria cuidar dele. Tiago perdeu, mas não reclamou. Não é difícil saber por quê.

**FIM.**


End file.
